Surprise!
by IHeartPercyJackson
Summary: Percabeth! Read it! You know you want to! Rated Kplus for kissing. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO characters or anything else you reconize. =(**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

It all started with a game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Percy?" I had asked.

"Dare," he said confidently.

I thought about it. I had never heard him sing before. "I dare you to sing something."

He took off his sneaker. I was confused.

"Why didn't you do the dare?"

"I didn't want to embarass myself, I'm not good at singing."

There was something about his tone. He was probably lying.

I spent the next 4 days pestering him about it. He kept saying no.

Then I told him, "I need you to do something for me, and I need you to swear on the River Styx you'll do it."

He thought about it, "Ok, I swear on the River Styx that I will do what you _need _me to do."

He got me on that one. I didn't _need _him to do it, I just really wanted him to.

One day, I went to his cabin and the drapes were pulled. I found one that was open. I looked in and I saw Percy strumming a guitar. _He didn't tell me he could play guitar!_ I thought angrily. Then he started singing. He was awesome. He could probably become a popstar overnight. _Then he would have hundreds-maybe thousands of girls to pick from and he wouldn't want you! _My inner voice said. I told it to shut up. Then I realized what song he was singing. Pretty Girl by Ernie Halter **(It seems like something Percy would sing, look it up!)**.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I only told Piper, Grover, and the Apollo cabin about what I was going to do, and I made them swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody. They both said I was awesome but I knew the truth: I'm horrible. I just want to do something special for Annabeth.

I was practicing Pretty Girl by Ernie Halter.

Annabeth almost found out at truth or dare a week ago when I refused to sing for her.

I have been sacrificing to Apollo at meals everyday for 3 weeks now, that's how long I've been practicing.

I turned to look out the window to see a lock of curly, sandy, blonde hair before it disapeered. _CRAP! _I thought. _Annabeth! _

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

_What if the song is for someone else? _Was my first thought once I ran away. No, Percy wouldn't do that to me, we've been dating for almost 3 years now, he wouldn't go and sing a love song for someone else.

I decided I was going to sing for him too, I have some talents he doesn't know about too! I pulled out my keyboard and started playing I Love You Like a Love Song Baby by Selena Gomez. I started singing when I heard a knock at the door. _Please don't be Percy, please don't be Percy, if it's Percy that probably means he saw me and he can't see me playing keyboard! _I thought. I opened the door and guess who it was? Percy.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

After I saw her I started walking towards the Athena cabin.

I was at the door when I heard someone playing keyboard, they started singing and I knocked at the door. Annabeth opened the door, and inched out so I couldn't see inside.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Oh... just... ummm.." she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I kind of saw you at my cabin earlier. What were you doing looking through the window?"

"Oh. Me? No. I was umm.. practicing sword fighting.

"Uh huh. Well I guess I got to get going bye!"

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I ran over to tell the Apollo cabin that I wanted to sing at the campfire tonight.

I sacrificed to Apollo at lunch.

Before I knew it, it was dinner and the campfire was about to start.

Instead of me, they pulled Percy to the front to sing, they set up a microphone and a stool so he could sing and play at the same time.

"This one's for the best girlfriend in the world," he said. Then he started to play. I'm sure, even though I was trying my best not to, I was blushing beat red.

_Most girls wish that they had your eyes_  
_And boys secretly fantasize_  
_Who me? I am just mesmerized_  
_By your every word and movement_

_You are close as a girl can be_  
_To ideal, somehow you disagree_  
_The whole world sees perfection_  
_But all you see is_  
_Room for more improvement_

_Silly girl, pretty girl_  
_Do you not see?_  
_What a spell your sweet love_  
_Has cast on me_  
_Girl I pray, it never will_  
_This trance be broken_

_I melt in your mouth when you talk to me_  
_I wanna kiss you so slow so sweet_  
_You are a book that I want to read_  
_Embrace, cover to cover_

_Girl you're so deep inside, you're my DNA_  
_You're how tall I am, you're how much I weigh_  
_You're the reason_  
_That someone had penned the phrase_  
_To know her is to love her and I love her_

_Silly girl, pretty girl_  
_Do you not see?_  
_What a spell your sweet love's_  
_Has cast on me_  
_Girl I pray, it never will_  
_This trance be broken_

_Everything you do_  
_Is from some movie scene_  
_Every pose you strike_  
_Is from some magazine_  
_I want to turn your pages_

_Silly girl, pretty girl_  
_Do you not see?_  
_What a spell your sweet love_  
_Has cast on me_  
_Girl I pray, it never will_  
_This trance be broken_

_Oh girl I pray, it never will_  
_This trance be broken_

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

As soon as I started to play all I could see was her.

What supprised me to no extent was that right after I finished the Apollo cabin said, "next up is Annabeth from the Athena cabin!" They set up a keyboard and microphone.

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised in confusion. She smiled back as she put her fingers on the keys.

"This one is to Percy, for being perfect."

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

Her voice was beautiful, like an angel.

I ran to up to her when she finished.

"I didn't know you could play keyboard!" I said pretending to be sad.

"I didn't know you could play guitar!" she shot back.

"Touche."

We hugged ignoring everybody around us.

The Aphrodite cabin started a chant. "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" shouted everyone at camp.

"Think we should give them what they want?" I murmured in her ear.

"Of course Seaweed Brain!"

We kissed causing the entire crowd to erupt in cheers. Well, the entire crowd except Drew.


End file.
